


Diamonds Really Do Shine

by seraph_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bottom Castiel, Caring Dean, Castiel is a Size Queen, Dean has a big dick, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Protective Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraph_castiel/pseuds/seraph_castiel
Summary: After Jo and Dean realize Castiel wasn't actually at Church, but in fact with Balthazar. Jo decides to take it into her own hands and help Dean...but there's a huge misunderstanding.





	1. Jared's

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL ME TO FINISH THIS. SMUT WILL BE SOON, HAVE SOME ANGST AND FLUFFY DESTIEL

Castiel and Balthazar slowly walked into Jareds. Cas wrung his hands together nervously, huffing a shy laugh. He’d been planning this since they graduated. Since they took a gap year, Dean and Cas spent all day together, whether it was goofing off, going out, swimming, or even having sex. Castiel thought it was time for a question to be popped. They were dating since sophomore year, and they made it obvious they wouldn’t want anyone else.

 “Isn’t it customary for the top to ask?” Balthazar joked, sliding his hands into his sweater vest pockets.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Deans too cowardly anyways. But he loves me, and I love him. So I’ll try to man up and do it.” Cas stated proudly.

He walked up to the small glass boxes, peering in and sighing. Nothing. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, meeting eyes with a brown-haired woman.

“I’m Bela, looking for something for the lucky lady?” She asked.

“U-Um,” Cas muttered. “Lucky man.”

Bela raised an eyebrow before shrugged and leading Cas to another section, Balthazar in tow. “These are a bit more masculine if it will help. Tell me if you need anything.” She purred, walking off and swaying her hips. Balthazar's eyes followed her ass back and forth. He whistled low when she was out of sights.

“Damn, that’s a woman.” He breathed.

Castiel snorted, looking over the boxes. “Oh shut it. If they don’t have a dick, they don’t interest me.” He joked

Balthazar scoffed and came to look over Cas’ shoulder, pointing out a ring in the middle.

“What about that one?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Castiel's eyes gazed to where Balthazar was gesturing, his eyes lighting up.

It was perfect.

The ring was a beautiful tungsten with a light grey marble design, and Cas knew it was going to make Dean fanboy.

Castiel called Bela back and had her take the matching rings out, putting on in a separate little bag and another in a velvet box.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Jo were walking through the mall. Cas had gone to ‘church’ early without a reason, but church should’ve ended an hour ago. He was beginning to get worried.

He also just missed Cas.

“He’s probably fine, Dean. Just wait another twenty minutes before going crazy, okay?” Jo coaxed.

Dean sighed and nodded. “Alright.” He muttered, slowing to a stop and pouting a bit.

“D'ya wanna burger? How about a burger.” Jo suggested, laughing when Dean nodded like a little kid who didn’t get their ice cream.

They started walking past shops until Dean stopped in his path.

“Is that Cas?” He asked, watching his boyfriend laugh and giggle in excitement with another boy. Castiel lightly touched the guy's arm, murmuring something inaudible. Dean watched in shock, clenching his jaw.

“Is he fucking cheating on you?” Jo asked incredulously, looking at Dean. Dean’s shoulders slouched, his face steeling over.

“Dunno, don't care.” He mumbled.

“Dean, cmon, that's not right. We gotta teach him a lesson! Show him he's better off!”

Dean glared. “And then what? Huh? I don't need this.” Dean grunted as he began to walk away.

Jo grabbed his arm, sighing. “Then I’ll do it.” She said firmly, tugging him over outside of the ring store. Castiel looked almost confused, shocked, guilty. He looked like all sorts of things, cowering a bit when Jo walked up.

“And what do you think you're doing, you asshole?” Jo snapped.

“Jo, cmon-” Dean started.

Jo cut him off. “No! This guy has always been so fucking reserved! This is why! He’s a catfish freak!” She rambled, poking Cas’ chest.

Castiel looked nervous, clutching his paper bag. “W-What? I thought I was better with socializing...you said I was.” He said in confusion. Dean’s heart sank at the little pitiful look on Cas’ face, almost wanting to forgive him.

“Ha! No! You're just awful at covering up your tracks!” Jo argued. Castiel frowned, stepping closer to Balthazar and looking up at Dean.

“What?”

“If you can do that to Dean, then I’ll tell you what. Dean and I have been dating! So suck it!” Jo said stubbornly, turning to Dean and pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue. Dean froze, along with Castiel.

Castiel’s eyes watered, his blue eyes slightly distorted from the tears welling up in his eyes. “Dean?” He asked in a tiny voice. The boy suddenly tossed the bag at the two and took off, sprinting through the mall in a complete mess. Dean pushed Jo back.

“Jo! What the hell?!” He snapped.

Balthazar glared at the two, crossing his arms. “You really are idiots.” He said nonchalantly. 

Dean looked at Balthazar in a jealous anger. “Excuse me?” He asked rudely.

“Take a look at the fucking store, jackass. It took him forever to save up the money and get the fucking courage. Get your heads out of your asses.” Balthazar snapped before he turned and jogged after Cas.

Dean grumbled and looked up, taking in the big diamond with the name ‘Jared’s’ over it. His eyes widened in realization, his stomach dropping as he prayed he wasn’t right, and that he didn't just fuck this up. Dean leaned down, scooping the bag up and taking it with shaking hands, He carefully opened it and stared at the leather box with shock.

 _“Shit!”_ Dean yelled, gaining the attention of multiple bypassers. He wheeled on Jo. “What the fuck, Jo? Why did you do that?” He hissed. 

Jo paused.

“I was helping you.” She said worriedly.

“Jo, fuck. This is an engagement ring.” Dean said breathlessly, his heart clenching a bit. “Oh god, we ruined everything.” He said in disbelief, shoving past Jo carelessly to sprint after Cas.

He ran out into the parking lot, whining when he saw Cas and Balthazar drive past him to the exit. Dean quickly sprinted to his Baby and skidded to a stop, hopping inside. He started the engine, pulling from his parking space and following Cas and Balthazar home. He waited a few minutes, trying to think of a decent apology before he went in. Dean groaned, he sucked at emotions.

Dean climbed from the car and bound up the steps of Cas’ house, nervously knocking on the door.

The door opened a few moments later, a teary-eyed, with a red nose, Cas was standing in the doorway. He moved to slam the door shut, but Dean caught it.

“Cas, wait. Please, I can explain.” Dean begged.

Castiel glared and stepped back. As soon as Dean walked into the house, he slapped him across the face, watching his head whip to the side with a surprised look.

“Oh...kay… I deserved that. Not gonna lie.” Dean said, lightly touching his cheek.

“But, Cas, really. Jo didn't understand. She just saw you guys laughing and touching each other and assumed you were cheating. I promise we weren't dating.” Dean explained with puppy eyes.

“Are you sure…?” Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean moved forward and pulled Cas into a teasing hug, burying his face in his neck and holding him still when he squirmed. “Awww, you love me.” Dean teased.

“No, I don't.”

“Yeahhh.”

“No, stop it, you idiot.”

“Correction, _my loving idiot.”_

“Dean, let me go.”

“No.”

“Deeean!” Castiel whined, fighting a smile as the two wrestled slightly. Dean slowly walked them to the couch, focusing on not tripping. The two fell together, big smiles on their faces.

“I hate you,” Castiel mumbled in defeat.

“I love you too. To the moon and back, angel.”

“Always and forever?" 

“Always and forever.”


	2. The Smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS. THIS WAS MY FIRST SHORT, FLUFFY FIC.

Dean walked into their shared apartment, sighing glumly. “Cas?” He called out, fiddling with the smooth ring adorning his finger. It had been a month since Cas proposed, and the two lover birds moved in together officially. Cas was busy studying up for his Veterinary exam, and Dean was working a fulltime job at Bobby’s auto shop. They had a whole plan. Cas would get his degree and find a job, then Dean could demote to a part-time job while he worked to get his own degree in Mechanical Engineering. That way they would always have a decent income, and they wouldn’t have to stress as much as if they did it at the same time.

Dean paused when he heard silence, closing the door behind him and walking further into the apartment. “Sweetheart? You there?” He said hesitantly. A fluffy haired head popped up from the couch, bleary blue eyes slowly trailing to him. 

Dean grinned. “Aww, did you fall asleep while studying?” He teased, walking over to the kitchen counter and dropping his keys in the wooden bowl. He slid his jacket off, folding it over a chair back. Cas grunted in response.

“No, I was resting my eyes.” He muttered.

“Uh huhhh, cutie. Do you need some stress relief?” Dean asked in concern, plopping down on the couch with a sigh.

Cas smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He didn't even bother to fix his sleep hair. “I was thinking of a different kind of stress relief.” He hummed, biting his lip.

He had been copying Dean for the past few weeks of them living together, picking up his habits and slang.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Mhm,” Cas replied, his smile turning mischievous. “You have ten seconds to get on our bed before I tie you down and leave you horny.” He warned.

“Oh fuck, yes sir.” Dean joked, standing up quickly and jogging to their room, diving on the bed just in time.

“One!” Cas called, bounding up to the doorway and laughing. He started stripping his clothes off, tossing his shirt behind him and hastily shoving his sweatpants down. Dean followed suit.

He yanked his working shirt off, kicking his pants off in one bundle with his boxer, rolling over and grabbing the bottle of lube. As soon as he rolled over, a very, very naked Cas jumped on top of him, straddling him and pulling him in for a kiss.

The two fought each other for dominance, a huge clash of saliva and tongue and smacking lips. Dean finally successfully rolled them over, pinning Cas to the bed and panting against his lips, loving every fond stroke Cas’ slim hand gave his hair. He popped the bottle of lube open and coated his fingers, nudging Cas’ legs open. 

Dean’s cock twitched in interest when he saw the base of a plug covering Cas’ rim, his jaw dropping in arousal. He let out an appreciative moan, earning a laugh and roll of the eyes from his fiancee.

“Like it? I got bored, so I decided to prepare for tonight, but I’ve been a little impatient.” Cas explained teasingly.

Boy, did he regret teasing the hard-headed man.

Dean growled, surging forward and tugging Cas into a deep, rough kiss. Their teeth clashing and moans passing between them. Dean wrapped his lube covered hand to his shaft, jerking it a bit to coat it in lube. “Jesus, I’m marrying a minx.” He mumbled, pressing a few kisses to Cas’ smiling lips.

“You’re marrying a bored minx. Meaning, you're boring me, hurry up.” Cas said sarcastically. Dean obeyed and hitched his legs up higher, planting his hands by Cas’ head and leaning down, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Dean breathed out.

Cas smiled small. “I love you too, Dean.”

Dean moved his hips forward, starting to inch his way inside Cas’ body, both of them moaning in unison as Cas began to stretch and make way. 

When Dean bottomed out, he let Cas adjust to his size, smiling fondly at the way Cas let out a breathy sigh. He waited a minute or so, nosing at Cas’ neck like an affectionate cat.

“You ready?” Dean asked.

“Yes, go ahead,” Cas assured, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean kissed along Cas’ throat, sucking a light hickey before he started rocking his hips, flattening their bodies together. He held Cas’ legs out, chuckling when he felt his smooth legs twitch in an effort to clamp to his sides.

He always loved missionary position, he could watch the rising blush spread over Cas’ cheeks and his chest, he could see every rise and fall of his chest’s stuttering breaths, but best of all, he could watch every single face Cas made. The ones of shock, the ones of bliss, ecstasy, glee, but his favorite was when he hit Cas’ prostate.

Cas threw his head back with a breathless gasp, his hands smacking down onto Dean’s back and digging into the shifting muscles, clutching for dear life. His face morphed into pleasure, his jaw going slack and his lips parting, his eyes lolling to hide under his hooded eyelids. It made Dean’s stomach flutter in pride.

“Yeah? Is that the angle you like, baby?” Dean purred, planting his hands by Cas’ shoulders, Cas’ legs hooked over his elbows and squirming about.

Cas nodded and let out a moan, his hidden abs tensing into view. He was scrawny, since they were young, still smooth and lean, waiting to catch up to Dean’s broadening shoulders and muscle build. Dean thrust nice and slow, aiming just the way Cas liked. It always drove the boy mad.

Castiel cried out and grappled with Deans shoulder blades, his chest arching up. 

_ “Dean!” _ He mewled.

Dean grinned, pushing up just a bit for more leverage, bringing his legs up and planting them wide, to get power behind his thrusts. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you should’a just asked…” Dean teased.

_ That’s _ when Dean really put his back into it, humping his hips, using his core to fuck into Cas at a pounding pace. Cas jostled slightly, the headboard thumping against the wall rhythmically. 

_ “Shit! _ Oh...oh  _ god _ Dean,  _ yes.” _ Castiel moaned high in his throat, gasping and shuddering to the bone when Dean’s thick cock slid deeper inside him. Dean groaned and plowed into the smaller boy, his length rubbing and sliding against Cas’ inner walls, sending sparks of pleasure up both of their spines. 

Cas came with a cry of Dean’s named, arching his back and clamping his legs to Deans side, his toes curling. Dean fought his orgasm, fucking into Cas faster and faster until the slapping of his balls turned into a blur along with his cock.

Castiel felt like his soul left his body when Dean kept pummeling his prostate, his eyes rolling back and his hands raking down Dean’s shoulders. 

“Dean! Oh,  _ fuck, baby, yes!” _ Cas yelled, choking on his breath. 

The pleasure kept building and building, Dean had never been able to fuck him to a second orgasm. Cas sobbed desperately, his head falling side to side as one hand smacked down into the bed sheets, grabbing a fist full and holding on for dear life.

He felt a clenching heat in his gut, his moans tumbling out in shaky cries and mewling wails. Dean never felt so rewarded by the sounds Cas was making, his eyes round and in awe at how beautiful he looked. Cas’ neck was tense, the veins visible, his lips parted in a perfect ‘o’. His blue, oceanic eyes were lost in the abyss of his pleasure, rolling about in his skull.

_ It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. In his  _ **_entire_ ** _ life. _

Dean groaned loudly, his cock twitching. He felt his orgasm edging closer, so Dean started fucking Cas like he never had before, the slick sounds of their lovemaking turning Dean on beyond comprehension. It was when Cas screamed Dean’s name while he came, his voice high and choked up, a euphoric wail, his rim clenching so hard Dean saw stars, that Dean himself came.

Dean shuddered and smacked his hips forward, burying his face in Cas’ neck as he filled him with cum, his hips humping in short thrusts on reflex. He let out a pleasured whine, kissing and nipping as his cock pulsed. Castiel cooed and kissed Deans temple, running his hands along Dean’s tense back. 

“Shh, let it happen…” Cas murmured, smiling to himself. 

Dean groaned lazily and collapsed on top of Cas, knocking the wind from his lungs. 

Castiel squeaked, “Dean!” He squirmed uselessly, trying to shove his sweaty fiancee off his him. But it was hopeless. Cas gave up, lying still and smiling sleepily.

“That was…” Cas breathed out.

Dean chuckled. “Awesome?”

“Yeah…” Cas grinned, staring at the ceiling with hazy eyes. 

Dean teasingly pressed open-mouthed kisses up Cas’ neck, his lips trailing along his jaw until he got to his mouth. He kissed him lightly, smiling against Cas’ lips when Cas gave him a few slow, short kisses.

“I love you…” Dean said softly.

Castiel hummed. “I love you too.” He whispered, reaching down and taking Dean’s hand, running his thumb along Dean’s ring.

Dean flipped their hands so he was holding Cas’, stroking the small diamond perched on Cas’ finger, since Dean went and bought his own engagement ring for Cas.

He looked up, staring into Cas’ eyes with a little grin. “Diamonds really do shine, don't they?” He asked quietly. 

“Shut up, Jerk.” Castiel snorted and smacked Dean’s chest. 

Dean laughed, leaning their foreheads together. “I will, Bitch.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH, THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS TO LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FELT ABOUT THIS. THIS WAS MY FIRST SHORT, FLUFFY FIC. I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS FUEL ME TO FINISH THIS. SMUT WILL BE SOON.


End file.
